


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (in the Underworld)

by SopheliaGrace



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Lore Olympus Holiday Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopheliaGrace/pseuds/SopheliaGrace
Summary: This WIP is a gift for the Lore Olympus Discord Gift Exchange... however the recipient decided to share!!! How wonderful is that???? This short holiday story will be in three chapters and will be completed shortly.The trio of Olympian kings have taken up the mortal tradition of Christmas and it's Hades and Persephone's first year hosting. What could possibly go wrong?*Disclaimer: This is Lore Olympus fan fiction. However Tad and Isla are original characters created by myself and a friend of mine through RP*
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Lore Olympus





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (in the Underworld)

Persephone smiled as she sat at her desk. Her queen of the Underworld crown on a bust near her desk, Her ebony desk was decorated with plants and pictures of her little family. A box of the kid's toys in the corner. She picked up her gold pen and wrote on the black envelopes sealed with the seal her and Hades created when they got married. Zeus, Hera and Hebe, she wrote on the first one before addressing the second to Poseidon and Amphitrite. 

Persephone smiled looking over her work. This was the first time that her and Hades' were hosting the brother's Christmas celebration. They had adopted their own form of the mortal tradition (mostly since Zeus liked gifts) and took turns hosting by each couple. So this was Hades' first time in the mix. 

"Sorry little dude, but I'm working" Hermes apologized as he came in followed by little Thaddeus. The boy looked like a mini version of his father, his skin a few shades of a darker blue however. The toddler reached for the hovering god with his other hand on his quilt. 

"Aww Tad, come to mommy" Persephone knelt down after handing the invites to Hermes. The little prince ran over to his mommy starting to cry. 

"Sorry, little dude. " Hermes patted his head. "I'll come play someday soon." 

Tad nodded crying into his mom's shoulder as she rubbed his back softly. Upset, but clearly not just from Hermes being busy. 

"It's naptime. It's not your fault." Persephone assured Hermes as she waved him off. "Like his daddy, he gets cranky while tired." 

"I'll come play soon, little boss" Hermes promises before flying off. 

Persephone looked down the hall of her and Hades office suite. Classical music was heard from the nursery meaning little Isla was asleep. She took Tad back into her office. "Want to watch Mr.Mousey on mommy's couch?" 

"Yus pease" Tad sniffled. Persephone laid him down on the chaise lounge near her fireplace. Turning on the tv above it and changing it to the cartoon mouse. She took Tad's Cerberus plush off the mantel and handed it to him before getting him the pillow and blanket from the ottoman. She gently tucks him into the floral blanket as she snuggles with his quilt and the plush. 

"Mommy loves you" she kissed his forehead softly. Playing softly with his white hair before going back to her desk. She watched as he slowly drifted off into his nap. 

A few hours later, Tad was playing happily on the floor with a wooden toy car. Fully rested from his nap as Persephone looked over paperwork. Little Isla,a miniature of her mother, trying to eat her foot on a blanket near her brother. A sudden knock on the door, catches Tad's attention. The boy turns and looks at the door as his father opens it. 

"Daddy!" Tad smiles running over to his father. Getting scooped up immediately and tickled. 

"Ready to call it a day, love?" Hades asks with a smile. 

"As I'll ever be" Persephone smiles closing her portfolio of ideas for their holiday event. "Just finishing the plans for Christmas." 

"Daddy, wook at Iwla. She silly." Tad giggled looking at his infant sister. 

"Well maybe she wants to see how her foot tastes" Hades chuckled poking the boy's nose. 

Persephone laughed with her husband, "But good observation, Tad." 

Persephone scoops up Isla. Kissing her little forehead as Hades packs up the diaper bag and puts it on the opposite shoulder from Tad. Before the little family headed towards the tower's garage. 

As they head though the office floor of Persephone's department, two nymphs can be overheard chatting as they see the young family. 

"He rips of limbs and removes eyes and spleens with ease. But he's gentle as can be with his children." The river nymph said. 

"I know. It's funny. But those kids are so cute" The wood nymph agreed before freezing when she made eye contact with Hades. "Uh oh." 

"Dear, we need to get these guys home." Persephone touched his arm noticing this. "And don't worry they'll be written up." 

"That's my queen" Hades smiled kissing her forehead while they waited for the elevator.


End file.
